$h(x) = x+1$ $f(x) = -4x-h(x)$ $ f(h(-4)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-4) = -4+1$ $h(-4) = -3$ Now we know that $h(-4) = -3$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-4))$ , which is $f(-3)$ $f(-3) = (-4)(-3)-h(-3)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-3)$ $h(-3) = -3+1$ $h(-3) = -2$ That means $f(-3) = (-4)(-3)-(-2)$ $f(-3) = 14$